dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlo
Italian |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director1 = Jack Fletcher |director2 = Ryan Johnston |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Italy |episodes = 12 |year = 2018 }}Carlo & Malik (Nero a metà) is a twelve-part 2018 Italian-language TV series created by Giampaolo Simi and Vittorino Testa and starring Claudio Amendola, Miguel Gobbo Diaz and Fortunato Cerlino. The plot revolves around the veteran police officer Carlo Guerrieri (Claudio Amendola) from Rome who is paired with a rookie, Malik Soprani (Jacopo Lo Conte) from the Ivory Coast. Cast Additional Voices *G.K. Bowes - Female Sex Shop Owner (ep. 4) *Greg Chun - Cheng Hu (ep. 8), Policeman (ep. 9), Santini's Father (ep. 11) *Bernardo de Paula - Gestri (ep. 5), Fabio (ep. 7), Man (ep. 11) *Benjamin Diskin - Crime Scene Photographer (eps. 1, 4), Policeman 3 (eps. 2, 4), Airport Cop (ep. 3), Cop 2 (ep. 3), Man 2 (ep. 3), Passenger (ep. 3), Male Club Goer (ep. 4), Male Gas Attendant (ep. 4), Cop (ep. 11), Paramedic 1 (ep. 11) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Sister Maria (ep. 4), Female Party Guest 1 (ep. 5), Maid (ep. 6), Woman (ep. 6), Bystander (ep. 8) *Doug Erholtz - Angelo (ep. 4) *Erin Fitzgerald - Fiancé (ep. 2), De Franchi's Secretary (ep. 5), Lucrezia (ep. 5), Nurse (ep. 5), Rosella (ep. 6), Tiana's Wife (ep. 8), Female Doctor (ep. 12) *Julia Fletcher - Illegal Woman (ep. 2) *Jessica Gee - Rovanti's Mother (ep. 6) *Grant George - Young Carlo, Fiorito (ep. 2), Cop 1 (ep. 3), Policeman 2 (ep. 4) *Todd Haberkorn - Fabioli (ep. 9), Male Forensics (ep. 12) *Kyle Hebert - Male Club Worker 1 (ep. 10), Vittorio (ep. 10) *Kate Higgins - Sister Elisa (ep. 4) *Billy Kametz - Drug Dealer (ep. 1), Policeman 2 (ep. 2), Forensics Guy 1 (ep. 6) *Carrie Keranen - Woman (ep. 3), Veronica's Step-Mother (ep. 7) *Aaron LaPlante - Patrolman (ep. 12) *Kyle McCarley - Gelsa (ep. 4) *Matt McKenzie - De Franchi, Male Cold Case Inspector (ep. 4) *Melanie Minichino - Mrs. Cantabella (ep. 2) *Xander Mobus - Man 1 (ep. 3) *Jeff Nimoy - Commuter (ep. 1) *Bryce Papenbrook - Ludovico (ep. 9) *Laura Post - Female Officer (ep. 2), Female Cop (ep. 6), Paramedic 2 (ep. 11) *Cindy Robinson - Female Party Guest 2 (ep. 5), Petra (ep. 9) *Nicolas Roye - Luca (ep. 2), Niccola (ep. 10) *Michelle Ruff - Greta (ep. 4) *Wade Ryan - Sketch Artist (ep. 1) *Tara Sands - Female Barista (ep. 2), Govini's Sister (ep. 8), Sara (ep. 10), Woman (ep. 11) *Stephanie Sheh - Viola (ep. 7), Lian Hu (ep. 8) *Keith Silverstein - Gang Member (ep. 1), Manuk (ep. 2), Male Foreman (ep. 4), Govini (ep. 8), Male Forensics (ep. 9) *Elizabeth Smith - Clara *Steve Staley - Policeman 1 (eps. 2, 4), Policeman (ep. 5) *Doug Stone - Forensics Guy 2 (ep. 6), Mr. Ormini (ep. 6), Cop (ep. 7), Waiter (ep. 7) *Christopher Swindle - Club Manager (ep. 10), Maitre D' (ep. 10), Male Club Worker 2 (ep. 10), Old Man (ep. 12) *Kirk Thornton - Nesti (eps. 10, 12) *Mick Wingert - Male Magazine Customer (ep. 2), Irina's Father (ep. 3), Man 3 (ep. 3), Boat Tour Guide (ep. 5), Male Doctor (ep. 5) Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 1 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 1 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 2 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 2 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 3 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 3 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 4 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 4 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 5 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 5 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 6 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 6 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 7 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 7 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 8 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 8 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 9 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 9 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 10 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 10 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 11 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 11 Credits File:Carlo and Malik Episode 12 Credits.jpg|Carlo & Malik Episode 12 Credits Transmission via Streaming External Links *''Carlo & Malik'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Italian Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Series from the 2010's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:American Dubbing Category:Drama